Ode to a Major
by TheSmolRookie
Summary: The war tears individuals apart. Many lose their humanity over such an ordeal. One little girl, however, has lost it long before arrival. Though she isn't completely inhuman, she must have some good qualities, right? Watch as a battalion Major, and her assistant slowly open up to each other, the war fueling their intertwined growth into something personal. (Rated M for Language)


The frontlines were a total wasteland. A hellish place that was humid, reeked of rotting corpses and flesh, and had caused your ears to go nearly deaf from the artillery shells, live grenades, or magic being constantly discharged and returned. The groaning and moaning from your comrads sent chilling surges through your body, as you watch the life being drained directly from them after being fatally wounded. Sirens going off signifying a neverending battle that would drag time untill the end of time itself. Your mental state broken by all, as you become a lifeless husk of a human only reacting on a primal instinct. Survive by any means necessary. It was a nightmare, dragged from the depths of hell but manifested into our world. Any human was sure to succumb to the dark reality of the war, and be nothing more than a pawn in it's wake. Though she, was not human. Far from it. A fairy of death. A demon, who fed on fear. The Devil of the Rhine Theater. Major Tanya Von Degurechaff.

"Mages, hold your positions." She hounded violently, allowing none to retreat. "We finish this now, or die triying." Loading in a new magazine into her submachine rifle, she loaded, cocked, and fired relentlessly at a frontier of adversaries. The 203rd mage battalion was led by this seemingly fearless little girl. She enlisted at a very young age, wielding an abnormal amount of mana. Due to this, becoming a mage seemed almost inevitable for her. Since then, she climbed the ranks and grew very skilled in strategy and general warfare. Political leaders saw her potential, setting her to run her own mage battallion.

"Major, they're firing heavy artillery rounds, suppressing the main assault on the front."

"Those sons of bitches don't know when to quit." sighing heavily, she loaded in a new clip once more, and aimed the sight down at the final few mortars. "Oh god, hear our prayers," A light begun shining around the major, attracting the attention of allied and enemy forces alike. "I ask for thee to lay waste to our enemy, and free us from this conflict," the chant continued, causing a faint glow to become a blinding beam of pure magical energy only the major could wield. "find sanctuary in the heavens above," the fairy out of a fairytale was floating high above ground, with such elegance and grace being emanated, having such a dark tone. A fairy who would grant the wish of all on the allied front; end their struggle in this conflict. "and end our suffering." She continued. The glint in her eye spelt an ending to the battle, dealt by a cold and unfeeling devil. "Leave your body now, eternally, Deus Lo Vult." And with those final words, it was as if time itself froze. A large beam of yellow light was fired directly at the enemy front, it's light crackling and hissing with pure unstable magical energy. The instant it hit the ground, the battlefield rang with a loud blast. The explosion it radiated was a sight to behold, as if the cloud of ash and flaming debris was piercing through the heavens themselves. The whole center of the enemy front was annihilated in an instant, vaporized before their eyes. The battle had been won. Ground forces below were stunned in awe over how quickly the end was decided. The mage battallion panted and sighed in relief. A cheer rang heavy in the air, as many came to these terms. A boisterous noise that could combat the ringing of a mortar bombardment.

"Major?" No sound. "Major Tanya?" No movement. "It's over. We won!" A placed my hand on her shoulder from behind. When she had turned, all that was on her face was a grin. It was a grin that would go on to haunt my very existance. She was not human. Far from it.

"Lieutenant Viktoriya." Her presence could silence god himself.

"Yes Major!" Fear filled my every vein. It was as if my body was held at the will of her.

"Send the report to headquarters. I need a coffee." I sighed with relief. I would have empathy for anyone who got on her bad side, for any reason. It had been two days since the battle on the front occured, it was now time to finish and submit a detailed report. Instead of being on the front lines, we were calmly operating inside the Major's personal office. It had been that way since we returned. We were now awaiting orders, though I do feel the major is stalling our reporting proccess for an unknown reason. She got up, her many acessories on her uniform clinking and clanking softly as she paced over to the counter. I heard the pouring of liquid lightly as I organized the documents for their departure. As I turned, the light from the open curtains of the office gave a faint glow of sunlight that, from behind, made the major look angelic in grace. "Lieutenant Serebryakov." Tanya howled, in the most pained groan one could offer. "I'm off to a meeting. I won't be long, so you're in charge of keeping things organized while I'm gone, but do not, by any means, expediate the filing of our report. You are to send what I've given you to HQ, nothing more." She pushed this whole scenario on herself. It pained me to think she wanted me as far from assisting her as she could. I was assigned as her assistant, after all. It had been that way since after the recruitment of other mages.

"Major?" I squealed. It had voiced every ounce of fear I had stockpiled in the short span of time I had been there. "You shouldn't push these things on yourself. It isn't healthy, and it would get done quicker if I assisted you in-" I struck a nerve. If there is one single rule you follow when in the major's presence, it is to obey orders. Her expression went from exausted, to outright furious in moments.

"You will follow the orders as instructed Lieutenant. My well being should not be your concern. Period." her tone of calm, peaceful words could not compensate for the absolute terror behind them. I stopped speaking, and continued to work on what was ordered. No acceptions. With that, the major grabbed her rifle by the side of her desk, tightened her collar, straighted her uniform, and proceeded to exit through the front door. A loud creak was heard as it closed, echoing through the now empty room. A heavy sigh greeted the doors closing, and I was left alone to my duties. I couldn't help wonder what nerve I could have struck. It almost seemed like she was trying to stall our report of the last battle. Not the major, though. Her sense of duty knows no boundaries. No life is worth saving if it meant getting ahead by any means. The sheer thought of it made me feel uneasy. She almost seemed worse than the war itself; a demon in a little girl's body. I shook my head rapidly, as I was in the middle of signing and compiling the last of the report. "I shouldn't think of the Major like that. Ms. Degurechaff." I thought to myself. She earned a harsh reputation in all of the ranks, upper and lower. 'Devil of the Rhine' is considered a light title to many. I know her on a much different level, or so I'd like to believe. Her soft, glistening, blue eyes. The shining gold of her unkempt blonde hair. Her soft features that held a definitive pillar for her young age. Yet her small slender body was tough and ridged. She was built, and will continue to build herself in the splitting image of a soldier. Among the personal things, very little I could recall. She is rather small for her age due to malnutrition from birth to enlistment. She takes apart, and reassembles her rifle each day at least twice, once at dawn and once in the evening; more if the day permits. Her favorite drink is coffee, which likely doesn't help with her size. She is too young for alcohol, and has no taste for others' indulgence in it, though she shall tolerate it. And suprisingly, above all, she is an amazing cook. With nearly any availible ingredients, she could cook something that, after living on rations, would feel like a literal slice of heaven. All of my knowledge of her personal life comes from our time together in a proffessional environment. She rarely shares details like this, though. I guess she must trust me slightly, though, to even begin to share any of this with me. The pen in my hand bled ink. The cartridge must have snapped in my little daydream. The spill left my hand covered in black ink, as well as the right of my desk. It immediately begun dripping onto the floor. Taking the documents, and putting them on a clear table, I set to work on cleaning the ink. Another sigh of relief, though without any negative connotation, left my lips. I would ponder as I cleaned my mess, where would we be deployed next? The daydreaming and work I was continuing passed the time rather fast. It felt like mere moments had passed before I glanced at the clock to see how long had past. It had already been an hour already since she had left. I begun panicking profusely at the time, as I had realized the major would likely get furious over me disobeying her orders.

"Send the report." her orders were precise and straight to the point. She'd have my head if she found the report still here. I cleaned my now stained hand as best as I could, the desk and floor had been cleaned, after all. Grabbing the documents, and bolting directly for the door, I reached for the handle, only to have it turn in front of me. The creak pierced my ear, as the major stepped into the room. The color vanished from my skin, turning more pale then even the major herself. She stood, and stared directly at me. "Lieutenant, did you send the report?" she saw the document in my hand, so must be a type of scolding, right? However, the major merely looked at it, grinned, and started laughing in a tone unlike herself.

"Eh?" That was all that escaped my lips. She was practically on the floor laughing as I stood speechless in front of her. "But I-" and I was immediately cut off.

"Pay it no mind. You've actually procrastinated for once. I'm actually happier this way." She flashed a grin as she paced towards her desk. With a flick of her wrist, it was as if she sent me off. Procrastinated? I suppose I was catching up on other work, but diligence is key in our line of duty. We must finish a report to be ready for another deployment as soon as possible! How could someone like the major forgive me for something like that?

"Major? Why?" I looked at her, now in a seated position with a pen in her hand. She merely looked up, and pierced me with her gaze. I stammered, but continued. "W-why was I not scolded for my disobeying of your orders?" She smiled at me. Not her normal, 'Evil smile'. There was a level of sincerity I did not know she was capable of. A sort of soft smile of sorts.

"I suppose it's because you've actually helped me, though I'd be lying if I said it was also partially because it was you, Lieutenant. You're normally very punctual, and percise, going so far as to achieve further beyond instructions. Watching you flail around for such a simple error as this was amusing. Just, don't overthink it, okay?" After her soft, kind words were expressed, she promptly continued working.

"Major." I whispered, smiled brightly, amd continued down the hall to complete my task. "I had no clue the Major had that type of side to her. The thought of it brings a smile to my face." I thought to myself. Delivering the notes I had to the head office, I returned as swiftly as I could, though I thought of something I should do before I returned. Since I didn't have much work left, I had time on my hands, so I stopped at the general store across the way for a moment. The Major was running out of coffee, and I'm sure the bland stuff we get normally is unpleasant after a long while. When I returned, which was not long after I left, the Major was looking through books on the shelf. As I shuffled to the counter, I flashed her a quick smile as I passed. "I bought you some coffee, Major. Your favorite blend from the market across the street." I hummed, setting the bag on the counter with a small thump. She looked at the table where I set the bag with a childlike innocence that rarely happens.

"You didn't have too do that, I told you what was done is fine. I'll pay you back later this week for this." She sighed, as she already begun preparing a cup.

"You're wrong, I did it because you're you Major, and maybe I just wanted to make you happy. I expect nothing in return." I smiled at her, and she merely rolled her eyes. Back to the old Major I suppose. With an exhausted sigh, I returned to my desk and pulled out my personal notebook.

"Hey, Lieutenant?" I turned and looked towards the counter. She took a sip from a freshly brewed cup, before looking me in the eyes and smiling. "Thank you, I appreciate it." My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. It was a pure smile. There was nothing behind it, only the Major's true happiness being worn on her face. I could only smile at her, with a nod. Turning back to my notebook, I wrote the simple words that I tied to a memory that would not soon leave my mind. 'Devils can have a pure smile, too.'

"Soldiers." Believe me when I say, it wasn't long at all before we were send out. Immediately after the 'Battle of Steinfield' we were being sent deep into the northern landscape, just a week after. Before us, the 203rd mage battalion. To my right the Major, Tanya Von Degurechaff. "This frigid environment will break you like a twig if you'd let it. You'll give it your all, and die for our country. How it happens does not matter to our land, nor me." She announced, brandishing her gun right after that statement, inciting a fearful set of faces in the crowd. "You should expect to give your life for the empire." Louder than any artillery shell, and a tone that could chill the most hardened veteran, she set the stage for our next skirmish. "We will win, one way or another. Now, to battle!" She raised her fist in the air on top of her box she was using as a stand. Though many would call it comical, you wouldn't be laughing if you had met the Major herself. The mages all cheered in a rally to her chant's end. The stakes had been set for tommorow. Our arrival would be early morning, 07:00 sharp.


End file.
